norcrestfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Fae The Fae are all creatures and races that stem from magic. It is a broader term used by those who do not wish to use the derogatory token names of ' Odd Folk' Or 'Strange Folk'. They Fae are said to come from the '''Fae Forest', which is located deep with in the old territory of High Thorne. It is no longer populated by much of the continent, but there are whispers that true believers of the dead kingdom reside there hoping one day for the revival of their nation. Only ruins make up much of that country side.'' All Fae Folk are have said to originated from a great blessing from the Moon Mother herself, which is a god that a lot of them tend to gravitate towards. '' Bestial Folk ''Bestial Folk are exactly what they sound like, they are the Fae that resemble creatures the most. Most of the time they have some sort of ear, tail, or other variation. Centaurs and Cervitaurs are also among their mix, as well as winged folk and other sorts of animal hybrids. They have second senses such as animals do and can be a tad more feral than your average person. '' ''They ''often ''do not hold great powers as other Fae Folk may, but they have amazing senses and tend to be more aware than the average human. Infernals The demonic folk, the burdens, the creatures from hell. Infernals have a lot of traits that are usually depicted by demons and other things of that nature. Large teeth, horns, inverted eyes, and all other manners of scary traits. It is not known whether the ideas of demons came from Infernal folk, or if Infernal folk are truly part demon. Some say they were born out of the the layers of hell and others say they are misunderstood. '' ''One thing is certain and that a lot of their magic can be seen as deceiving and plain evil. Infernals powers tend to stem from taking. Whether it may be through murder, sexual desires, stealing dreams, or even simply making someone just say special magic words. They take and then that is when their abilities, no matter what they are, come in strongest. Shifters While most of the other races must use other means to hide their appearances (Ie spells, wards, enchantments, etc...) Shifters do not. Being able to look completely human is their second nature. As a Shifter you are gifted with two bodies instead of just one. More commonly Shifters often can switch places with a sacred animal or beast, but there are instances where Shifters turn into inanimate objects or weapons. '' ''Most commonly their are the Wolfen folk, who turn into large dire wolves, and even folks who can turn into birds or other creatures. Sometimes these creatures have magical abilities, but they are strictly Faelings These are people who are born looking almost exactly human, but there are very small differences that set them apart. They have a much stronger bond to magic than humans do and are often born with abilities or some kind of advantage to magic. There are little ways you can tell a Faeling from a human (like pointed ears, odd eyes, bodily markings, and other such things), though sometimes it's almost impossible to tell. Humans While humans cannot harness magical abilities themselves, that does not mean they are cut off from the world of magic... Though they tend to do that to themselves than any other source. Humans have access to other means of magic. Runes, alchemy, and even some spells that use scrolls or other supplies can be used by humans. If a human were to become very skilled in the way of verbal spells, they could be as dangerous as someone with natural born magic, though it takes a lot longer and a lot more practice. '' ''Humans are the race that everyone seems to truly fear, and funny enough they make up a good majority of the population. The ratio of human to odd folk is about 1 and 4. While the other races might have personal advantages, humans have the advantage of considerable size and a dominating control of the kingdom and its laws.